


Dark Eyes/夜•深瞳

by sereneloafer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, bottom!Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneloafer/pseuds/sereneloafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一件需要被遗忘的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Eyes/夜•深瞳

**Author's Note:**

> 各种OOC。H有。练手之作。SS设定为Draco教父。  
> 2011/7/26  
> 一样的黑历史，po一份以兹纪念。

Severus给了自己一个“Scourgify（清理一新）”后，便预备着在一片浓郁的魔药气息里展开久睽的睡眠，视线掠过自己熟悉的暗色后忽然定住，明亮的铂金色正昭然地宣告，如它们的主人一般不容忽视。

“Malfoy家的贵族礼仪是夜半时分不请自来，抑或是你那头堪比女人宝贝的长发需要我的一剂特效美容魔药，Lucius？”如天鹅绒般的嗓音在极静的地窖中漾出低柔的回旋，Severus缓缓走近那个安然倚着沙发的俊美男人。

“哦，亲爱的Severus，我并不认为匆忙间拜会老友有什么失礼。不过你的待客之道还是那么一如既往地富有特色，这一点实在令我倍感欣慰。”Lucius侧过头来微微一笑。

“Lucius，我假设，你那头铂金色长发下的漂亮东西还运作正常，你该可以看到我现在迫切需要的是休息，而不是陪你玩贵族的兜圈子，还是高贵的纯血已经堕落到需要通过在混血面前卖弄所谓优雅的语言艺术才能获得些许自信的地步了？”

“我以为你该知道，Sev.”Lucius在看到Severus在明显离自己有一段距离的单人沙发落座时，微微转深了眸色，他将两手叠成塔状，语调也随之降了半分。

“哦？”Severus相当Slytherin地挑了挑眉，也终于发现了适才微妙的违和感源自何处，“你的蛇头手杖呢？”

“我说过我只是来拜会老友的、以私人身份，”Lucius轻笑，“那么我们可以开始更亲密些的谈话了吗，Sev？”

Severus稍稍蹙了蹙眉，似乎是因为铂金贵族某些不太妥当的修饰词，不过更为放松的坐姿也充分向对方传达了继续对话的意思。

“Well，”Lucius淡淡开口，“明天是新生入学Hogwarts的日子。”淡灰色的眼眸有意无意地滑过对面抱着双臂的人。

Severus回敬了一抹似乎是Malfoy家族专属的假笑：“我并不认为身为校董的你和身为教授的我，需要被再三告知又得应付那群大脑堪比巨怪的小混蛋们。”

“哦，不。”Lucius扬起华丽的贵族腔，“Sev，只是今年有些特别。Draco——你的教子在今年入学，并且Harry Potter——那个预言中的男孩——同样也在今年入学。”

“所以？”

“你明白的，”Lucius起身，由Severus的背侧俯下身，靠近Severus的耳根处，以气声道：“Harry Potter进入了魔法界，那么那个人呢？我从来不觉得‘他’会这么简单地消失……”保养得宜的手沿着肩膀的线条缓缓下滑，来到Severus的左臂，轻柔地覆上、摩挲，“你在颤抖，Sev，你在害怕。”

“Lucius！”Severus急促地低喊。

“嘘……”Lucius以唇触碰Severus的耳廓，游移着，于是满意地感受到对方的血液渐渐晕上耳际、使之染上薄温：“Sev，我与你一样恐惧。”轻轻地嗅闻Severus发出淡淡魔药清香的颈侧，间或以唇似有还无地接触，他的双手回拢、将Severus圈住。

“Lucius，停下！这是错误！”感到Severus按住了自己的手，Lucius近乎诱哄道：“不想吗，Sev？也许‘他’明天就会回来，也许，下一秒，我们都将不复存在。”他扶住Severus的腰身，用力将他带起来、紧紧环住，“即使这样，你也不愿吗？”手指在冰凉的肤层上抚过，渐渐地觉察到怀中之人的身躯由僵硬慢慢软化，终于将对方转过身来，覆上久远未曾触碰的淡色的唇。灵巧的舌轻易地撬开齿关，寻找到对方，毫不迟疑地带领着犹带羞涩的它共赴灵欲之舞。久违的美妙感觉点燃了沉睡多年的内在，心头忽起的大火叫嚣着，仿佛是想撕裂对方的炽热。

“Sev……”见惯了的自喉咙下方寸许处起就扣得严格规整的直排扣在此时此刻变得极为碍眼，“也许我该来个Diffindo（四分五裂）。”

“你可是个…Malfoy.”Severus不自觉地避开了那双变得沉郁的眼睛，然而从耳际直直蔓延至颈侧的红晕分明泄露了他内心的难言羞窘。

“呵，反应还是这么可爱呢，Sev.”久未见阳光的略显苍白的身躯与记忆里那个青涩得几乎令人不忍触碰的身体渐渐重合，Lucius抑下心头急切，放缓了动作。一下一下，在光滑的皮肤上印下浅玫瑰色的痕迹，寻到两抹嫣红，以指腹与牙齿轻轻刮擦。

“Luc……”

“嗯，我在。”感到对方微凉的手臂环上自己，Lucius持续着唇舌的动作，另一边，则悄悄造访了禁忌之处。也许，是肌肤相触、汗水相侵的滋味太过美好，他能够清楚感知到手之下Severus每时每刻的血液涌动。Severus不自觉地手边微微用力，Lucius了然地加快了动作。

“啊，Luc！”

修长的手指顺势滑下，略屈起拇指在最柔软处打着圈儿地稍稍探入，Severus霍地睁开眼眸，那双令人沉迷的黑瞳中闪过挣扎：“Narcissa……”

Lucius靠近他，重又吻上他的唇，余出的一只手抓住Severus的手按向自己的胸口：“Cissy知道的，一直知道的……”这里的人是谁。

黑曜玉般的眼眸中闪过震惊，复又缓缓闭上，Lucius吻上那层薄薄的眼睑，感受到那如蝶翼一般微微颤动的纤长睫毛，就好像心脏被微微撩动。

“那么…Draco……？”他熟悉的声音沾上湿滑。Lucius将指送入：“现在你该想的，是他的父亲。”

真的，不需要再多说了。Severus阖上双眼，任由Lucius饱含珍惜地侵入、占有。是他笑着向自己伸出手的，Severus想到，从来都是。

——“Lucius Malfoy.”颀长身形的少年微微勾起唇角，他胸前的级长徽章随着他略转的身体、映着公共休息室的灯火，折射出些许光华，“一如你所见，这里是Slytherin.相信绝对的力量，并且永远牢记你的身份。”冰冷的灰眸带着倨傲的审视，一一看过难掩紧张的一干新生，并不作任何停留，“现在，可以休息了。”

随着人群四散，面容精致的女子走近Lucius，带着如出一辙的表情：“很有趣，不是吗？——那个混血的男孩。”

Lucius揽过她的腰，在她的侧脸处印上一吻：“我只能说对纯血小蛇们的表现略感遗憾。”

Narcissa掩口轻轻一笑：“乏善可陈？亲爱的，你不该要求这么高的——不过，还是祝你有个美好的开端。明天见！”径自与Lucius擦身而过。

“回见。”Lucius的唇际漾出一丝浅浅的笑意，不出意料地在寝室里看见了略显拘谨地端坐在床沿的黑发男孩。垂下的头颈带出后背一小片几乎显出病态的雪白肌肤，衣袍之下依稀可辨纤细的骨骼，弯成的美好曲线是这个年纪特有的稚嫩。他是怎么把自己养成这么瘦的？

“我假设，我们刚入院的小蛇应该明白，身为一个优雅的Slytherin，拥有的礼仪不仅仅是在分院式上安静地坐在级长身边，更是在对方伸出友谊之手时给出恰到好处的回应，Severus？”

“如果这是你的愿望，Malfoy学长。”沉默的男孩干巴巴地回答，将手伸向Lucius.

意外的骄傲呢，Lucius愉悦地想到，真是个敏|感的小家伙。哦，就是这双漂亮的眼睛，如果可以让这双黑得纯粹的眼睛一直映出自己呢？就像现在——  
比如现在。

“不要闭上眼睛，Sev！”带着魅惑的嗓音低喃，“睁开眼，看我……”蓦然地贯入，扩充至极致的接纳与进入，Lucius如愿在那双显得湿润的眼瞳找到了自己。只有自己。全部的自己。

“Lu…c…”Severus随着Lucius的动作发出破碎的喘息。

“是的，是我！”扣住Severus瘦削的腰际，扣紧，无限地接近。这一刻，他们能清晰地感觉到彼此的全部，就好像，跨越了几近十数年的藩篱。

——“我希望你可以参加，Severus.”

“我会的。”无比平静的声音。

“Severus，我认为你可以理解。”铂金贵族深深望进年轻的魔药大师的眼睛。

“显然你高估了一个混血的能力，”Severus扯了扯嘴角，“不过请你放心，我会慢慢理解。”

“Malfoy以家人为重。Lord认为Malfoy需要Black.”Lucius如此陈述。

“当然，因而你不必担心你的混血友人。”Severus毫不避讳地回视Lucius。

“如果可能，我希望你可以成为未来小Malfoy的教父。”没有上扬的语调，没有刻意压低声音，Lucius只是这样淡淡地说道。

“如果这是你的愿望，Lucius.”所以，我不会拒绝。——  
从来不会。

Severus因着猛烈的撞击弓起了身子，复又后仰，恍惚间他似乎能感觉到铂金色的长发微微垂落，在侧脸处的绵密触觉，又似有汗水自Lucius身上滑落，极致的温度，令人产生被炙烤的错觉，亦一并激起痉挛般的快感。

“Luc！”猝然间的脱力得到安抚般的轻柔细吻，内在的喷薄引发隐秘的回应。他带着一丝惊恼：“Lucius！”

颇有几分餍足的铂金贵族只笑，托住了Severus无力的身体：“我只是太想念你了，Sev.”想念你不一样的表情。

——不会是这样的表情。

Lucius微微眯起眼，莹白的月光从窗棂外散落进来，他可以看见薄薄的帷帐之内男孩抱着膝蜷缩的侧影：头埋了下去，单薄的脊背有着轻微的颤抖，似一个与外界隔绝的姿态，几乎没有声息。  
已经心慌意乱到忘记了还有“Sliencio（静音咒）”的地步了吗？

“兴趣是一切的开始没错，假如只是兴趣，那么你可谓超过了。”戏谑的优雅女声在脑海中浮现。

还仅仅是为了那半个Prince的魔药大师的血统吗？Lucius暗自想到，真是教人放心不下的小蛇呢。

“Lucius？”因为被撩起的床帐惊起的男孩仰起头，黑瞳闪过一抹惊诧而后又恢复平静，仿佛曾经眼中的星子陨落、归于一片黯淡的寂灭。Lucius看着Severus微微泛红的眼角以及一双握紧到指节泛白的拳头，轻叹道：“忽然觉得Gryffindor式的愚蠢热情有些时候也是大为裨益的。”伸手便将Severus揽入怀中，觉察到别扭的男孩轻轻的挣动，Lucius道：“这只是贵族们无聊时证明自己魅力的一种方式罢了，就像你说的那样，开屏的铂金孔雀。”再于是，他感觉到胸口的潮湿，Lucius终于将手覆上紧紧抓住自己前襟的男孩的手。

一直很安静。

直到男孩僵硬地放下手：“只是…魔药失败… …”顿了顿，后面的两个词几乎微不可闻，“谢谢。”

Lucius晕开一抹几乎是温柔的笑容：“道谢不是应该看着对方吗，Sev？”只可以看到男孩发心的他耐心地等待着。黑发的男孩垂下的眼睑终于抬起，Lucius看见他被浸润得漆黑得发亮的眼底以及睫毛上细碎的水珠，原本就不只是兴趣，他这么想着，便俯身吻上似乎可以看见淡青色血管的眼睑。

“Lucius！”男孩失声地低喊，紧张得抓住他才松开的Lucius的衣襟。

“闭上眼睛，亲爱的Sev，”Lucius以唇瓣轻轻摩挲着，那些咸涩的湿润，怀中这个男孩不为人知的隐伤，“对，就像这样。”

其实，仅仅只是一个简单的拥抱以及吻而已。不曾料想到的，再没有如此亲近。

应该是过了很久了。那层朦胧的月光无法维系般的渐渐褪去。阆黑的夜空仅仅只有几抹星星擦亮。古朴的城堡内男孩轻轻地问：“为什么？”

“你会知道的。”——  
“为什么？”Severus在昏昏沉沉间问出口。下腹的黏腻隐隐地暗示出他们——他与他——几近荒谬的悖德的激狂。

是的，只是寻找一个理由罢了。或许，你愿意冷酷地谓之为“动机”。

“为什么？”男人反问着，又似乎微笑着——无人见到地微笑着：“因为，我爱你。”

真是一句笑话，不是么？Severus闭上眼睛，任思绪随着声音飘散，带他远离。

一切，只是一场突兀而淋漓的梦境。

不必当真。

Merlin可以作证。

那么，口中喃喃的你又是在做些什么？

“Obliviate（一忘皆空）”

不该存在的，由我抹去。

-Fin.-


End file.
